


Mood

by ElectronicSiliviy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-06
Updated: 2006-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicSiliviy/pseuds/ElectronicSiliviy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, TophZuko. Zuko tells a white lie, Toph gets a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood

**Author's Note:**

> (Original author's note from 2006.) I wrote it because a) I love Toph and Zuko, b) I love them together, and c) I got a mood ring today. I don't know why. They might be a bit OOC; I haven't written a fanfic in forever and this is my first Avatar fic. Enjoy.

Toph blinked her sightless as the Fire Nation's former prince held out his hand with a necklace dangling from it. She felt the movement of the necklace as it swung back and forth in the air before her face before it scrunched up in confusion.

"What's that for?"

"It's a gift; it was Uncle's idea. He said something about giving you something for helping me master that lightning technique," Zuko said quickly, averting his eyes. Toph gave him an odd look, but took the necklace anyway. It was a black stone, cut in a crescent set in iron. She reached backwards around her neck, tying the string into place with slight fumble of the small clasp.

"Thanks… I guess," Toph said, letting her hands fall. Zuko glanced at the stone, watching it slowly change colors. If she didn't notice, then he certainly wasn't going to tell her that the stone changed its color according to the wearer's mood. The metal helped conduct her body heat, which changed the stone according to the heat her body gave off. He conveniently ignored the fact that she was blind and therefore wasn't going to be able to tell the difference.

And he also wasn't going to say anything about the little white lie that Uncle had given him the idea. Well, maybe it wasn't a lie exactly, since when the man had taken Zuko and Toph to the market looking for another lotus tile, he'd spotted the necklace and it had given him the idea to help him tell the earthbender's emotions apart. So, technically, Uncle had given him the idea. Indirectly, but it still counted.

Zuko glanced at the stone, which had turned a light shade of mint green. Confusion. The firebender hurried to clear it up, so she wouldn't suspect.

"It's just a thank you gift. I don't know why I bothered," Zuko said haughtily.

"Right…," the girl said, crossing her arms while her filmy gray eyes narrowed. The stone's shade changed to royal blue; that meant suspicion.

"Look, why can't you just me grateful?" Zuko really had no idea he was making himself even more suspicious by refusing to drop the subject. Toph smirked as the necklace changed to a yellow-orange. Humor; she thought it was funny.

"You know what? Forget it. If you don't like it, take it off," he threw up his hands.

Toph's grin grew wider. She stood taller and whispered, "Oh, I don't know. I kind of like it. Iroh has some good ideas, he made you manage not to look like a fool for once."

Purple, romantic.


End file.
